


Help me forget

by killing_kurare



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Only one way ...





	

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 6](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1434218.html) \- forget  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- jewelry

 

Maggie wants to forget. She wants to forget what she had, what she lost, what she’ll never have …  
  
She shuts her eyes and clenches her fist as Rosita’s fingers work their magic on her mind. It helps so much to feel the woman penetrate her body again and again, to cry not for pain but for pleasure.  
  
But no matter how long they are at it, how hard the climax makes Maggie tremble … there is always the moment when she has to open her eyes again. There is always the moment her gaze is drawn to her hand, to her fingers … and to his ring.  
  
And she is so thankful when Rosita doesn’t judge her when more tears come, when she just holds Maggie and tells her that it’s going to be okay, that the pain will fade.  
  
That one day she will be able to forget.

 


End file.
